Doopley
"INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! INSIDE! WHAT NOW? WHAT THEN? WHAT? WHAT NOW? WHAT THEN? WHAT? WHAT NOW? WHAT THEN? WHAT? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you? How are you?" '''Doopley '''is a Two-dimensional Soul who appears in Strange Place. He curses Afternoon City and steals Mario's name and body in Section 4 of Thousands of Doors. He exhibits self-awareness and constantly breaks the fourth wall. History Doopley is one of the most elusive and hard-to-understand characters in the game. He has no clear backstory or motivation for his actions, and the first time Mario meets him, he drops a lot of cryptic dialogue that is hard to make sense of. It is possible that Doopley has some connection to Supergod, which could explain why he lives in Strange Place and knows he's in a game. However, he asks Mario "Why would you choose the war?", implying that he is against the War. So if Supergod started the war, it's unlikely Doopley would worship him. Section 4 Mario first encounters Doopley at the top of Strange Place. Doopley, aside from saying a lot of nonsense, reveals that he is aware of his own fictionality. He says he is bored by Book of Mario's story. He complains to Mario that "we aren't useful" in the context of the story, and laments that the citizens of Afternoon City "are always boring and boring and they are not always convincing". One reason Doopley may have planned to turn everyone in Afternoon City into pigs is that he felt it was better than letting them go about their lives, clueless to the true nature of their existence: "So instead of staying in the dark, they can stop the mud!" Once Doopley takes Mario's identity, he settles into it surprisingly quickly. He tells the former Mario, "I like to be like you!" It is unknown why Doopley is suddenly willing to participate in the story after expressing boredom just moments before. At the end of Section 4, the original Mario takes his identity back and Doopley runs away, escaping what could have potentially been a crucification attempt by Viviana. Goombell suggests he has some kind of duty to attend to in Hell. Section 6 Doopley boards More Coffee Machines while impersonating Zipper, hoping to get back at Mario. While on the train, he manages to steal of the other passenger's belongings. He then attempts to lure Mario away from Poshley Heights by threatening to send him a vicious and interesting dream. Unfazed, Mario exposes Doopley, which prompts him to flee the scene soon after the train arrives at Riverside Center. It is also revealed that Doopley is now working with the Shadow Army. Section 8 After Mario comes back from Moon with the final Glass Star, Doopley approaches him disguised as Honesty Professor Caesar Reality. He explains that someone somehow got into Lehnha without the Glass Stars (a lie) and tells him to open the door as soon as possible. This is actually part of his and Belda's plan to get into Sheltered Residence. Deeper in the final dungeon, Belda, Lyn and Doopley ambush Mario, reveal their plan, and attack, but are defeated rather easily and are rendered unconscious. They return again during the fight with Queen of Shadows, but runaway when the queen is dispatched. Doopliss is last seen in the epilogue, starring alongside Sir Snow in Role of Mario, a game about Mario's adventure, as the titular character using his shapeshifting powers. Trivia * According to Doopley's bio in the Magic section of the Newspaper, he is actually a she. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Shadow Army Category:Book of Mario: Thousands of Doors